The Duet
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Karaoke night and things change for Romanogers! THIS IS A REPOST FROM A STORY I DELETED!


**Dedicated to**: sleeplessinbudapest aka my new friend

**A/N: **Hey readers! This is a prompt sent to me by sleeplessinbudapest and i just want you all to know that I will accept 99.9999% of the prompts sent to me via Private Message. I hope that you enjoy this one and thanks for reading. Please Review... PLEASE? also this is a REPOST

**prompt:** They all go out for a karaoke or a night at the bar and do a duet!

* * *

It had been weeks since the last time the entire team was home at Stark tower all at the same time and it was, well BORING! It had been two days like that until someone finally brought it up. And of course Tony was that person.

"Alright, thats it i have had enough!" He announced drawing Clint and Thor away from their movie,Bruce from his book, and Natasha showing Steve how to use his new IPad.

"I'll bite," stated Clint "what have you had enough of Stark?"

"Well Katniss," Tony said teasingly earning him a glare that could quite possibly rival Natasha's "we have all been in this tower for two damn days and have done absolutely nothing"

"and what would you like us to do Stark?" Steve asked

"Capsicle, the best thing we could do" he replied with a smirk

"NO BARS!" Steve demanded "You do remember what happened the last time right?" they all defiantly remembered a hoard of Captain America Fan Girls attacking them and they shuddered.

"What if we went to this small karaoke bar in Brooklyn? No one will recognize us and it will be fun" Bruce suggested. Although Tony was looking forward to more of a dance club scene he was okay with the team outing. Everyone else agreed to meet at the club, and they have a DD(Steve) in case anyone wanted to drink.

*BREAK*

They had all made it to the bar and they began drinking and a lot of it. The bar was small and there weren't to many other people at the bar. Natasha went to the bathroom and when she came back she saw Steve being shamelessly flirted with by a Blonde bimbo. She instantly felt a surge of jealousy flare through her, which she didn't understand. She could tell he was not into the girl so Natasha decided to take matters into her own hands. But, as she was walking by she heard the woman whisper something vulgar and Steve turned bright red, Steve saw Natasha and grabbed her and apologized to the woman "Sorry, but she is kinda my date tonight" Natasha smirked as the woman sent her a glare

"her?" the woman asked

"Yeah, me" Natasha responded

"sure, you are" then the woman got a mischievous smile on her face "If you really are then go up there and prove it. Sing each other a love song."

"what? I don-" but Steve was interrupted

"okay" Natasha answered. Steve gulped.

The woman went up and requested "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder

"Don't worry it won't be that bad Steve" she told him reassuringly

"ok" He smiled back at her "i trust you"

The announcer took the Mic "we have a duet her singing a Stevie Wonder classic 'Part-time Lover' lets go" the music started and they went on stage earning confused looks from the team

_Call up, ring once, hang up the phone_

_To let me know you made it home _

_Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover _

everyone looked up in awe they were both good,like really good.

_If she isn't with me I'll blink the lights _

_To let you know tonight's the night _

_For me and you my part-time lover _

_We are undercover passion on the run _

"they are good!" Bruce said

"Yeah, little Red has some pipes on her" Tony said

"Are they in a kinship? This song seems to be of a romantic type" Thor asked

"I don't know but they are eye-fucking right now" Clint slurred and was right they were indeed eye-forking

_Chasing love up against the sun _

_We are strangers by day, lovers by night _

_Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right _

_If I'm with friends and we should meet _

_Just pass me by, don't even speak _

_Know the word's "discreet" with part-time lovers _

_But if there's some emergency _

_Have a male friend to ask for me _

_So then she won't peek its really you my part-time lover _

_We are undercover passion on the run _

_Chasing love up against the sun _

_We are strangers by day, lovers by night _

_Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right _

_We are undercover passion on the run _

_Chasing love up against the sun _

_We are strangers by day, lovers by night _

_Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right_

_I've got something that I must tell _

_Last night someone rang our doorbell _

_And it was not you my part-time lover _

_And then a man called our exchange _

_But didn't want to leave his name _

_I guess that two can play the game _

_Of part-time lovers _

_You and me, part-time lovers _

_But, she and he, part-time lovers_

Clapping and cheering erupted throughout the club. Steve asked her "wanna get out of here?" she shook her head yes not before smirking at the blonde who was now thoroughly embarrassed. And they may not have been doing each other before, but now they were.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Also thanks again sleeplessinbudapest!**


End file.
